the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Board-tans/aco
/aco/ - Adult Cartoons Board created October 9th, 2015 Notable for being the first image board created during Hiro's ownership of 4chan. It took 6 months before enough people finally stopped caring about the waifu war that went into /aco/-tan's creation for anything to really remain solid. Appearance J/aco/lyn's is a cowgirl depicted wearing a cowboy hat, red vest, blue chaps, cow pattern slip, and black eye mask. "/aco/" is engraved on her belt. The logic for her design is as follows: /aco/ is the western comic porn board and the Lone Ranger mask signifies her relation to /co/. The creation of /aco/-tan was a troubled process due to waifu wars, spammers, and the usual stubbornness seen on 4chan in general. After several months with no discussion about it on /aco/, it became apparent that the cowgirl design was favored on every other board that gave a damn about board-tans. /aco/ cast In the /aco/ setting, J/aco/lyn and /Aco/rn are like the sheriff and her deputy, they rustle up /d/eviants and eastern hentai that have wandered into /aco/ territory. *'J/aco/lyn' - Normally gets into sexy situations without really trying, wears skimpy clothes. *'/Aco/rn' - The native American girl, J/aco/lyn's sidekick, doesn't talk, is more perverted than J/aco/lyn. *'Madame Pe/aco/ck' - Runs a brothel called the /aco/rral and does not allow Asians inside. The daring duo owe money to Peacock and stay/work at her brothel. Madame Peacock sends J/aco/lyn on missions to purge evil from people. *'The Reverend' - The local priest with an eye-patch. Wise and very kindly, but easy to anger. *'J/aco/bi' - J/aco/lyn's sister. Having different fathers, J/aco/bi is black. *'/Aco/lyte the aco-wizard' - The local perverted wizard. Through experimentation he created Blob-tan. He is the stand-in for "Anon of /aco/", and the best customer of the /aco/rral brothel. Sevres as a lesser /co/smic One on the larger /co/verse stage. *'Blob-tan' - A lump of flesh created by the /aco/lyte to be the perfect board-tan. At least he can form into everything an /aco/lyte can think of. It stands for the many different fetishes of /aco/ and the possibility to chapeshift into everything desired. It came from the fact that the board was indecisive to choose the main board-tan. *'M/aco/ Paco the hero-tan' - Cute ball head girl, cosplays superhero stuff for the customers. *'Miss Tress' - The local "villianess". Heavy into s&m. *'/Aco/-tan' - The ward of the Reverends and a heavy Disney Fangirl. She might look innocent, but looks are deceiving. Relationships J/aco/lyn is /co/nrad and /mlp/'s cousin from the other side of the family (no relation to /a/ and /m/). She'd like to be on better terms with her cousin, but it's just too hot on a blue board for her to keep her pants on. She makes /co/nrad uncomfortable. Has strong feelings about /d/, who she likes to blame for most of the problems. They fight and then fuck because of their crazy high sex drive. Gallery For a much more expansive gallery, see the booru. Jacolyn_2.jpg Jacolyn_-_Acorn_at_the_fire.jpg Madame_Peacock_1.jpg Madame_Peacock_-_Jacolyn_-_Acolyte.jpg Acolyte_the_aco-wizard.jpg Acolyte_the_aco-wizard_and_blob-tan.png Acolyte_the_aco-wizard_and_Jacolyn.jpg Blob-tan.jpg The_reverend.png Jacobi.png Miss_Tress.jpg Aco-tan_1.png Aco-tan_2.png Category:Board-tans